1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools used with grout, cement, and related substances, and more specifically to an improved hand-held grout-dispensing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grout is a widely used construction material, and is often applied to a working surface by using a cone or funnel device which is squeezed at the top to dispense a stream of grout through a rigid spout (much like a cake decorating tool). Known grout dispensing devices are flimsy, prone to leakage, difficult to clean, and do not enable flow adjustment.